The Fateful Encounter
by ChocoLov3r
Summary: Tint was an average 16 year old STRAIGHT kid. That was until the new kid moved in with his cheerful personality. But the new kid isn't what he seem to be. And with all the problems ahead will he ever admit his feelings for him? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**ChocoLov3r : My first yaoi story! I hope you guys like it ^.~. And giving adivce is fully appriciated!**

* * *

Tint's Pov

I groan as the sound of the alarm went off signaling that it was time for school. I sat up in bed and yawned as I went straight to the bathroom. "Come on Honey! You'll be late for school!" "K" If your wondering who that was just now it was my mother. I straighten out my hair and apply some eye liner as I walked diwn the staris and into the kitchen. My little sis was already at the table eating her toast. "Sup kid" She just stared back at me sleepily. She was never a morning person =]. I grabbed a drink and head out the door.

At School

I was heading to the my locker when suddenly a hand flash in front of me. "Ah!" The owner of the hand was Jake. And the bastard was laughing his ass off -__-…"Dude! Not cool at all!" "I know. That's why its funny!" "Stop being so immature Jake." said a certain female voice. That was Mikki. Mikki is Jake's girlfriend. Suddenly a loud slam was heard behind me. There was Cody, the pretty boy. "Sup" "Hey…" he said grumpily. Cody is also a smartass. "Fuck…I have a test this morning." Cody growled. "Dude with your brains you'll ace it! I don't get why your complaining." Jake said. The belled ranged and we went our separate ways as we said our goodbyes.

Mr. whatever his name is was teaching us about something when the door flashed opened, but I didn't even bother to look up at who it was. Too tired for that. The teacher started to say something. Some people in my class were talking too. Wonder what's with all the commotion?

Finally first period was over! Freedom xD!!! I started running through the entire hallway ignoring the people telling me to stop. If you think I'm gonna stop just because you say so I'm gonna lose all my pride! Suddenly I hit something and crashed down on the floor. "Sorry!" I opened my eyes from the crash. The boy who I had crashed into had black eyes and black hair with some part of it dye red and very thick eye liner. "Sorry." he said as we started to pick up our things. After that we both went our ways. But little did I know that this encounter was going to change everything…

* * *

Yea I know it was short but hey it was only the first chapter! Plz review -smiles-


	2. Chapter 2 Sammy

Tint's Pov

Forth period was finally over. I signed. School sucks…Only one more period before lunch! "Hey freak!" I glared at the person. That was Kevin. "What do you want?" I said with a hint of disgust. He smirked. "Leave him alone _Kevin._" said Cody. He glared back at him. "Shut up nerd." Cody started to get pissed. "What did you say?! I dare you to say it again!" "Calm down Cody. His not worth it." said Mikki. "Oh and it looks like the school slut is with you guys." "Hey what did you say to my girlfriend?!" "Exactly what I said!" "Cut it out Kevin." said a new voiced. Behind him was the kid I ran into. "Hey aren't you that kid?" I said confused. "I'm Sammy." "Oh…Sammy." "You know him?" asked Cody. "Somewhat. I bumped into him in the halls." "Oh and by the way" he reached into his pocket. "Here this is yours right?" In his hand was a ruby phone strap. "Yea this is mine! Thanks!" "No problem" he smiled. For some reason my heart skipped a beat as a light blush formed on my face. Thank goodness it was faint because no one saw it…Wait what?! Why am I blushing?! "You bumped into Sammy?! What did you do to him?!" yelled Kevin. "Chill Kevin. He didn't do anything. Now let's go to fifth period before the teacher start yelling. Bye…um…" "Tint" "Cool." he smiled again and again I felt my heart skipped a beat. What's wrong with me?

Lunch

I got my lunch and sat down with Mikki, Cody, and Jake. "So tell me more about this Sammy kid." Cody said raising an brow. "I just ran into him…What are you suggesting?" "Nothing. Just wanted to know." Cody said as he looked back to his plate. I saw Sammy coming in through the door and sat down with Kevin and his friends. He was smiling and laughing. Every time he smiled or laughed my heart skips a beat. Seriously what's wrong with me? "Tint" "…." "Tint!" "…." "TINT!!" "Huh? What?" Mikki looked at me concerned. "Are you ok? You've been dazing off for awhile." I blushed. "N-Nothing really." Why the heck did I stuttered?! "_Really…?" _"Y-Yea completely fine!" I need a doctor…

* * *

Yea I know short chap. again T.T....


	3. Chapter 3 Frank the Bully

Tuesday…

Again the torture starts…Fuck school! Why did they even invent _school _anyway? "Hey" said a familiar voice. I looked up and there was Sammy. "H-Hey!" I stammered. Damn stammered again! "Can I sit here?" "Sure" He sat down. "So you go to my first period?" "Yea, 1-4 and 7 period." "Oh…Wait what? How come I didn't see you at all?!" He started to fake pout. "Aw you didn't see me at all?" "Um…Um…" I started to get nervous as hell. Why is this happening to me?! "Quiet down! Class is starting!" yelled the teacher. With that glass begun…

As soon as class was over I rushed to my locker and banged my head HARD on it. What is freaking wrong with me?!

Sammy's Pov

Turns out I have class with Tint for 1-4 and 7 period but he didn't noticed me at all…That's kind of disappointing for some reason -__-;…The bell ranged and class was over. Before I could talk to Tint he rushed out of the room. Wtf o_O?! I signed. As I was walking out I heard a deep voice. "Hey kid you new?" I looked over to the person. He had brown hair and man was he huge! I gulped "Y-Yes?" He smirked. "Good cause I needed a new punching bag. The other guy moved." M-Moved? Oh shit I'm screwed… "Um I g-gotta go no-!" Before I could even finish the sentence I was slammed on the lockers. I winced in pain. "Your not going anywhere kid." he smirked. Fuck…

Tint's Pov

The bell ranged and I started heading to class. I would've skipped but the teachers have their eyes on me like a hawk -__-''. "Your not going anywhere kid." Bullying…probably Frank. I wonder who's the lucky kid? I looked anyway not caring, but I regretted it immediately after seeing who it was. There was Sammy slammed in the locker. Frank grabbed his shirt with one hand and another ready to punch. Poor Sammy looked like he was about to die. "Hey Frank!" I said emotionless. He looked over at me and his confident expression dropped. "T-Tint?" I smirked. If your wondering why he was acting that way…let's just say we had a little accident and besides even though he looked like that his a total weakling. Hpm pathetic. "Let go of him. His with me." He slowly put Sammy down and ran. When I looked back at Sammy he had a 'How the heck did you do that?!' expression. I chuckled. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

* * *

Ok I promise the next chapter will be longer! You guys can help me do that by reviewing ^.~!


End file.
